Remus Lupin
Remus John Lupin (March 10, 1960 - present) is a Half-blood wizard, who was born to John and Anne Lupin. From 1971 to 1977 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. While in school he and his three best friends formed a group called the Marauders: along with Remus were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Together the four of them created the Marauders map. Also during his time in school Remus began to form an attraction and fall in love with Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Remus chose to ingore his feelings in the beginning because he felt he was too dangerous for her seeing as he is a werewolf. Remus is the father to metamorphmagus Teddy Lupin. Biography Early Life Remus was born on March 10, 1960 to John Lupin a Pureblood wizard and Anne Lupin a muggle-born witch. Little is known about his life as a human. At an early age of 6 years old, Remus was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback and he became a werewolf himself. The bite was a response to an insult from young Remus' father. His parents did everything that they could in order to try to find a cure for him, but there was no cure. Although he and his parents were unsure of the safety of allowing him to attend school at Hogwarts, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, did not see why he could not attend and encouraged him to become a student. He grew up in Warwickshire,England and would often vist Shakespeare's house and the Historic house and garden of Warkwickshire in the summer. Hogwarts Years "My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits." -Remus Lupin to Harry Potter about his transformations While in School To secure the safety of Remus and his peers,once a month a teacher would bring Remus to the Shrieking Shack.While at the Shrieking Shack he would complete his transformations in isolation to prevent him from attacking another students.However, this isolation caused him to attach himself out of frustration,leading to the most painful monthly transformations.The villagers of Hogsmead mistaked his sceams for that of a violent ghosts,Dumbledore who wanted to keep the truth of said nosise a secret,began to encourage these remors.Later on the building was dubbed the Shrieking Shack,the most haunted building in Britain. Year 1 (1971-1972) During first year Remus became the best friends with fellow Gryffindors Sirius Black, James Potter,and Peter Pettigrew. Even though the four boys formed a close friendship,he still kept his status as a werewolf a secret to them and all his peers at Hogwarts. He often made up stories to explain his monthly disappearances,such as that his mother was ill and he needed to go home and visit her. Remus was terrified that the three boys would desert him once they found out the truth about him. Year 2 (1972-1973) Around October of second year James, Sirius, and Peter discover Remus' lycanthropy. Valuing their friendship the boys remain close despite the dangers.This causes Remus to truely realizes that there are some good wizards out their despite everything his father told him. Year 3 (1973-1974) Year 4 (1974-1975) The maruaders create the marauders map during their fourth year. The Marauders Map is a map is a document that can reveal every class, hallway, secrect passage and inch of the Hogwarts school grounds. The map can also identify people in each room and is not fooled by animagus charms, Polyjuice potion, and invisibility cloaks. Year 5 (1975-1976) During Remus' Fifth year at Hogwarts he was made a Prefect. Remus dates fellow housemate Dorcas Meadowes with much influence from Prongs and Padfoot. Both of his friends wanting Remus to experience all the things he will miss out on after they graduate and his secret is out. Remus' relationship with Doe is short-lived as neither have much in common and are better off as just friends. Doe felt that Remus did not really try to be a good boyfriend. Year 6 (1976-1977) During Remus' sixth year at Hogwarts he encounters Sirius Black's cousin Nymphadora Tonks, and begans to form a friendship and then crush on her during his time tutoring her. Tonks even decides to act on her own feelings for Remus and asks him to go with her to the first Hogsmead trip for a "study date", claiming she really needs lots of help. She really wanted to spend more time alone with him outside of school. Remus who has no clue she is asking him out comes prepared with notes and books, thus frustrating Tonks. The pair has alot of heart to heart talks especially about transformaiton and what it is like to be different and unpure. Padfoot and Prongs notice a change in Remus' behavior throughout the year as he always comes back from the library in an exremely good mood. His best friends are glad for his newfound happiness, but they both decide one night to secretly follow him to the library to see what is causing this change. While under the cloak they see Remus tutoring a girl, who challenges Remus' explanations. They also notice her flirting with him and starting her statements with "So tell me Professor Lupin..." causing him to blush and show a little bit of his Marauder side instead of Prefect Moony. James and Sirius are determined to spot the young witches face before getting caught. They never get a chance to because Lily walks right into them and falls on the ground. Confused she tries to reach for the invisible object and the two eavesdroppers quickly make an escape. James and Sirius tease Remus in the room about his new study partner by calling him Professor Lupin. The boys notice a change in his demeanor as he grins and tells the two of them to knock it off. Both boys encourage Remus to ask this girl out, with which Remus responds; "It's against the rule for a tutor to date their tutoree as it is unprofessional." The boys tell Remus to stop being a prick and that they have seen that happen loads of time at school that no one will care. Also that from where they were standing they could tell that the girl was just as into him to as he is into her. After much encouargement Remus decides to pursue his feelings for Tonks, only to be crushed by the fact that she is already in a relationship with Declan Owens. Year 7 (1977-1978) During his seventh Year he was voted "Most Likely to Succeed" by his peers as his superaltive. After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Remus Lupin has a lean body and brown hair and hazel eyes. Remus can be described as having a pale face with a few fading scars that appear some times after the full moon. He some times gains a few grey hairs or scars that result from the great deal of stress his body under goes from each full moon. Remus sometimes comments on the fact that werewolf inflicted injuries can be considered cursed wounds that will some times scar and neer fully heal or heal at a slow rate. It is possible that Remus body may sometimes bear more scars across his chest from self inflicted pain during the transformations. Personality and Traits Remus is a very intelligent, calm, tolerant, fair-minded, brave, and good-natured person. Despite the fact that he suffered a great deal of prejudice in his life due to his lycanthropy, he managed to retain the ability to see the good in everybody and is extermely forgiving. He is almost always has this soft but content smile on his face. He takes everyone into consideration, and cares deeply for those he’s close to. He is kind in a uncommon, just genuinely being nice sort of way, not because he wants anything in return, but simply because he sees no reason to be mean. He works hard to prove himself, puts effort into his learning and in turn is rewarded with much smarts that aren't easily challenged. Remus has a sweet, gentleness to him that makes everyone feel welcome, this approachable air, like you can ask him anything and he will do his best to help. Remus is vary forgiving. When he is hurt he is not very vocal, but when he does choose to talk about it he is completely honest about the situation. No matter how someone hurts him though, he feels it is pointless to hold a grudge, life is already too short and full of darkness, why make it darker. He laughs so often its hard to think of a time he’s gone a whole day without cracking out a chuckle or two. He enjoys the craziness of life, and the crazy people in his life. The idea that everyday is a new adventure excites him. He loves to feel free with his friends, whenever they run or play like not a care in the world. He finds pranks and jokes to be amusing and has a hard time hiding his smile whenever someone pulls one, even as a prefect. Remus also has an excellent sense of humour and is part of the Marauders. However, unlike the rest of the Marauders, Remus never part takes in any of the bullying. He personally is against such behavior (this is probably connected to the prejudices he suffers as a werewolf, although he never did try to stop the bullying and just stood by). Overall, Remus is described as being the most mature member of the Marauders. He even tried to maintain civil conversations with those who held a disliking towards him, for example Severus Snape. Remus is a very perceptive person and has the uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. He is extremely talented at reading body movements, a trait that mirrors the way wolves communicate primarily through body language. In contrast to Sirius' more competitive and combative nature, Remus was far more peaceable, reserved, and prone to negotiation despite his nature as a werewolf. This is symbolic of how dogs often tend to fight for dominance versus the more pragmatic and somewhat democratic nature of wolves in a pack who organise themselves peacefully unless threatened. Though he does display bravery on many occasions, it seems that Remus' feeling of shame and fear of rejection, led him to consider backing down. Remus sometimes considers himself a coward for not telling Dumbledore that James, Sirius and Peter were Animagi, feeling that he betrayed Dumbledores trust, which means a great deal to him. Remus hates the form of his patronus as it takes the shape of a wolf. He is often disgusted by all things wolfish as they remind him of his condition. Due to this, he will deliberately cast a non-corporeal patronus when in the company of others, for fear that it his patronus will give him away as a werewolf. Remus boggart is a full moon, this refelects on his apparent terror of transforming near humans. This fear stems from the time when he nearly bit Severus Snape, after a foolish prank by his friend Sirius. Werewolf Traits: He has enhanced vision, hearing, agility, and stamina. Can hear noises from miles away. Remus temper often changes depending on the moon calendar as he tends to get moody closer to full moons. He also is weaker when it gets close to the full moon as his body starts to fight the change. He is incredible loyal to the marauders in wolf form as he considers them is pack mates. Remus has the best sense of smellout of the maruaders . Wolves run on their toes, which helps them to stop and turn quickly and to prevent their paw pads from wearing down and are good maneuvoring. Wolves howl to find pack members or to show enemy wolves that this territory is already taken. Wolves are afraid of unfamiliar vistiors and will hide from them. Relationships Family Anne Lupin is the mother to Remus Lupin. Anne quit her job after her son was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and spent all of her time teaching and bonding with Remus. When Remus entered into his Hogwarts years his mother decided to resume working part time. The Marauders The Marauders is a group of four boys: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. In the boys' second year Remus' lycanthrope was discovered by the other three and the group was formed. Together they made the Marauder's Map, spelled with multiple complex charms. The map allowed them to see where and what everyone in the Hogwarts castle was doing. The map had a simple password and closing spell only the four of them knew. Everytime the boys found anew secret passage, it was added to the map. In their fourth year, the boys became animagi to join Remus on his transformations. Animagus forms are said to portray ones character. Sirius became a large black dog, James changed into a fierce majestic stag, and Peter a fat garden rat. The maps opening introduced them as their animal forms: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder's Map" James Potter (Prongs) James Potter also known as "Prongs", to his fellow Marauders, is often seen as the leader of the group. Remus and James became friends on the first day at Hogwarts when they were both sorted into Gryffindor and then further were dormmates. Sirius Black (Padfoot) Sirius Black, called "Padfoot" amongst the other Marauders Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin Romantic Nymphadora Tonks Nymphadora Tonks is the girlfriend and later on wife and mother to his only child, Remus and Tonks meet during her third year and his fourth year after Sirius runs aways from home and temporaily crashes at her place. Remus and Tonks become acquitances for the next few years. During his sixth year Remus is assigned to tutor Tonks in Defense Against the Dark Arts as she is failing. Remus and Tonks would often talk about their lifes during the tutoring sessions. Tonks would often bring up her ability to transform and how no one can reall relate to her feelings in regards to being a different person all the time. Remus would often comment on transfrmations and would speak about it first hand as he himself has expereince it which often confuse Tonks. Remus actually tried to win Tonks over by writing her love poems and attaching flowers to them with only his intials listed. Tonks was very flattered by the gifts at first, but then her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to find the person sending her these gifts. She often talked to Remus during their study sessions how she had an admirer at school, but that he did not really get her. Remus was just about to confess to her that he was the guy sending her the poems and flowers, but instead chickened out at the last minute. Remus ended up telling her that maybe this guy was not like her usual type and was a romantic at heart. Tonks laughed at this notion and said every girl loves romance and mystery, but eventually the person will have to come clean. During this time Remus begans to form a crush on Tonks and admires her honesty. Tonks briefly mentions her boyfriend / classmate Declan Owens one day during tutoring.Which makes Remus a little jealous and realize that he will have to bring out his spontaneous marauder self to win her over . He also felt that it was for the best that he did not pursue her due to his condition. In the end James and Sirius were able to convice him to really try dating and having faith that people would not judge him. Remus and Tonks began dating, much to the annoyance of Doe. The couple even learns to appreciate each others book and music choices. Remus for the first time seems more confident in himself and this relationship with Tonks. For more information on this relationship check out Remus and Nymphadora Dorcas Meadowes Friends Lily Evans Johanna Shacklebolt Johanna Shacklebolt met the Mauraders during their third year at Study Hall . Jo told the Mauraders a joke about the caretaker being so old they would not be able to keep up with the maruaders. Jo and the boys hit off instanly and where repremanded for laughing during study hall and spent the night in detention. Jo and the boys became close friends and she even formed a crush on James during fourth year,which she later out grew after realizing his obsession for housemate Lily Evans. Girls often refer to her as the girl Marauder. Magical Abilities and Skills Remus is an accomplished and skillful wizard with extensive knowledge of Dark creatures. Nymphadora sometimes comments that he is the best D.A.D.A tutor, that she has ever had, as a testament to his skills, knowledge, and his ability to effectively teach a peer and others. ▪ Defence Against the Dark Arts: Remus specialty in Defence against Dark Creatures.Remus is also capable of performing a highly advance Patronus charm, having mastered it at a relatively young age.Remus's Patronus takes the form of a wolf, a reflection of his condition, but he can disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide that fact. Remus knows how to perform a nonverbal flame spell. This spell takes place when a shivering light fills the room and the beholder is holding a handful of flames as crackling noises are going. ▪ Non-verbal and wandless magic: While on the Hogwarts Express , Remus conjured fire, (possibly Bluebell Flames) without using a wand and non-verbally.5 He could also open locks and chests and relight candles with just the wave of his hand. When Remus and Tonks got in an argument one time during sixth year,Remus struck her with a silent spell so quickly that she barely had time to deflect it with her own wand. Both wandless and non-verbal magic are very difficult, indicating Remus' magical power and skill. ▪ Duelling: Remus was a highly talented duellist ▪ Charms: Remus appears to have been talented with Charms from a young age, since he, James Potter,Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew managed to create the magically complex Marauders' Map as teenagers.5 He was also able to cast a corporeal Patronus (form of a wolf), which is regarded as very advanced magic and a sign of superior magical ability.4 ▪ Healing magic: Remus is very handy when it comes to casting healing spells and tending injuries. This could be due to all the practice he has from his own self inficted injuries. ▪ Transfiguration: Remus, along with Sirius Black, are able to perform Untransfiguration to force Peter Pettigrew to change into his human form (Pettigrew's Animagus form was a rat). He was also able to useconjuration an advanced form of Transfiguration. Flying: Remus is a good flyer . Gallery 070312-andrew-garfield-shirtless-2.gif Remus Dare.jpg Tumblr mdy3n6I3F71rttzpko1 r1 500.jpg|Marlene and Remus clowning around at a dance. Tumblr mamwxhWRrR1repo7fo1 500.png|Marlene and Remus waiting for their dates. Dora and Remus.jpg|PDA kiss. Tonks and remus 3.jpg|Date night with Nymphadora. Tonks and Remus 2.jpg Remus L-.jpg Remus 3.jpg Remus: werewolf.jpg|Two sides of Remus. Remus life .jpg 4ac4ac5c9764684eec050cf422ba9456.jpg|One more minute mom. 16Andrew-Garfield-1.jpg 500full.jpg 1344369715_andrew-emma-dec-1-2011.jpg Andrew_Garfield_The_Social_Network.jpg|James this is not a joke anymore. Andrew_Garfield-3-small.jpg andrew-garfield-435.jpg emma-stone-andrew-garfield-cover-02.jpg normal_Sugar_Rush_S01E06_avi1237.jpg|OMG Sirius are you okay! thumb.png|Calling for help. tumblr_m92nyqIc2u1qhi97bo1_400.jpg tumblr_n2x74dii6f1s2q0vho1_500.jpg Andrew-Garfield-hair.jpg Andrew+Garfield+Spider+Man+2+Films+NYC+qQDxUxM8_hTx.jpg 117015995copy.jpg 18052b881fb22cbd7be26226db8ba9d4.jpg Acainfinities andrewlily zps40751ccd.jpg|Attending the school dance with Tonks. andrew-garfield-details-01112011-011.jpg|Time traveling Camera New-Details-Outtakes-andrew-garfield-22975139-522-650.jpg Mary and Remus .gif|Remus: "Hi Mary." Mary: "OMG so cute. " Remus.gif|Remus talking about his lycanthrope to the marauders and the girls. tumblr_mpw7e8FrQ61rsm583o4_250.gif|Remus speaking to Tonks. tumblr_mx1di75dWk1rsm583o3_500.gif|You should not love me because I'm a monster. Remus.jpg 001-6.jpg Pandora and Remus.gif Tumblr mu7ue1ZsBZ1rnhoiso2 400.png Tumblr n9yg5c10Kj1ql639ho1 250.gif|Remus talking to the boys after Tonks leaves tumblr_njtfh2ySgu1tltfdgo6_500.gif|Remus bored in class. tumblr_n14fekEm1a1rg5ab2o7_250.gif|Tired in class. tumblr_mcz1fyVIDo1qgjybho1_r2_500.gif|Remus using a pick up line on Tonks. tumblr_n141kfl3mB1tqjdeao1_250.gif|Yay, Yay ,I'm listening ! Remus sad.jpg|Remus watching Tonks go on a date with Aiden. Tumblr mb4lc0ZTUd1rr6ht5.gif|James and Remus tumblr_njt9oenuQ61unkbsqo1_500.gif tumblr_nnuarzwZnX1tdevb9o3_500.gif|Remus sad about his break up with Tonks tumblr_n9mo20vUYm1qde4slo1_r1_500.png tumblr_n76zc0KWDl1tez2nvo3_500.jpg tumblr_nitb059mow1u6d7m7o5_500.gif 44894f6fcf32d991d93d4d14d7fc1bfd.jpg RemusJohn.jpg RJL.gif 133dc94357bbf5cccf2853674042ae33.jpg 1377e189b4a411db4c4d5975c5accb6c.jpg biopic.png 2eae580928533b05d5c9bfd03dafc6ae.jpg tumblr_migdf4C6901r7hvydo1_500.jpg|thinking about how to tell Tonks about his condition tumblr_inline_ocip8jrqRk1tbaubn_500.gif|Remus listening to Tonks talking about something that she adores,as he enjoys the excitment radiating off of her! tumblr_njs8cp22JH1unkbsqo1_500.gif|Worried about James and Sirius reaction of him telling Tonks about his condition. tumblr_m3z5vulpT51r973vp.gif|"I hope that you know just how much you did for me. So I'm just gonna say goodbye now."-Talking to James and Lily's Grave tumblr_mppv2esgcc1qbskx5o2_250.gif|showing up at Tonks house during the winter break, after they break up. tumblr_mppv2esgcc1qbskx5o6_250.gif|Getting frustrated at James and Sirius latest prank tumblr_n0i1y36zMh1swtus6o6_250.gif|"I understand if you don't want to... you know-" -Talking to Lily after she confronts him about his Lycanthrope tumblr_n0743abbcP1r721aho1_500.gif|"I'm Sorry!" -talking to James and Lily's graves tumblr_n1zptks4ua1qe0fxmo2_500.gif|"I did , and I thought it was incredibly normal behavior."- talking to Lily and the Marauders about his wolf nature coming out when near Tonks tumblr_inline_o6qil6ey6h1tdw5cm_500.gif|Giving Tonks Flowers 61d76a3850991fc242cf2cdd293eb98b.jpg|after a full moon db13581d84a1873e9e223fbbb45444f1.jpg tumblr_inline_mijuapdRjK1qz4rgp.gif|Trying to avoid his mom's questions about Tonks tumblr_inline_n5e3sfUBtG1qzwkax.gif|trying to avoid answering a question that makes him uncomfortable tumblr_oi1dhuWPqO1telojoo1_500.gif Tumblr mr7yhz1vOF1sz2d4zo1 500.gif|"I really like kissing you." -talking to Tonks on their first date. 161dadc2597011a50d214fff3edb78dd.jpg 2c87b0d735d86ec6bbaa13d049f3a651.jpg|Remus and Fabian at a school dance playing around 3a28091086933032fbf2d5d1b19bf333.jpg 3fcb149716e8d0c1310884e9adbcc44f.jpg 5b9bf8e61e645e312edfc921cc1a3830.jpg|thinking about his condition and how to tell the others 9bff10bb915963a5044058b438445045.jpg 27c427eded34f18ffcd4e6c0860b30c3.jpg|playing with the Marauders 54e13692a67b6b4e0483b2bf74893c0f.jpg 69bd0f7990e36dcb54d28f90620e0133.jpg 90ce55e882884c021eb54dc0fbebeb92.jpg|hiding from the boys and being spotted by Jo 281b5d67a80680582f439362782385df.jpg 521c3119b1818d0783b81270b4d0fd54.jpg|clubbing with Tonks,Sirius,Marlene and Mary bf81f9fe2891239f56d8a3f11dc78304.jpg c76766533abb6d25587f90158810a75e.jpg f0aef9ae6a7ddf151975bc56c7ff88c8.jpg remus and fabian.png Tumblr obcfeo2oAX1vsrvbxo5 250.gif|Looking up at Platform 9 3/4 tumblr_obcfeo2oAX1vsrvbxo6_250.gif Remus Lupin Lupin Lupin Category:Lupin Family Category:Half-Blood Category:Amell Family Remus Remus Grffindor Remus Remus